


The Missing Piece

by LokisMisstress_29



Series: Light in the Darkness [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisMisstress_29/pseuds/LokisMisstress_29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: What happened between the time it took Oliver to Get to QC to save Felicity and the event that took place after he left to return to his mothers trial. (takes place during episode 207 State vs Queen)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Angel with a Shotgun (aka a Compound Bow.)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justiceplease](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=justiceplease).



The Missing Piece 

Disclaimer: I don’t own Arrow. 

Summary: What happened between the time it took Oliver to Get to QC to save Felicity and the event that took place after he left to return to his mothers trial. (takes place during episode 207 State vs Queen) 

This is dedicated to 'Justiceplease' for giving me this Prompt. Thank you and I hope you like it I am breaking it up into a few chapters, but I wanted to get this much out for you to read. <3 Thanks for being a Fan of my work.  
~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 1: Angel with a Shotgun (aka a Compound Bow.) 

Felicity solved the answer as to how Diggle was injected with Vertigo, it was the flu vaccine trucks that traveled around the city. She insisted on going Diggle was to weak to leave the foundry and she was faster on her own. She took her violet coat that was hanging on the hook near the stairs and slipped it on, patting the pocket to make sure the keys to the car where there. 

“I insist Felicity I should come.” 

“Dig its fine,... I’ll be fine, Oliver can’t leave his mothers trial and you, no offence look like shit.” She pulled the coat across her chest and buttoned the top button, pulling her pony tail out from where it was trapped against her back she turned to Diggle and smiled. 

Diggle did not like this and he knew that he would blame himself if anything happened to her. He wanted to give her his gun but she did not know how to use it and he now contemplated showing her if the time ever came. 

Felicity fished into her pocket and pulled out her keys clutching them tightly in her hand, she could feel her hand shaking a bit and it took every muscle in her body to still the shaking. She walked up the stairs the clicking of her shoes was the only sound that Diggle heard as she left the foundry.  
~*~*~*  
Felicity walked up to the door of the vaccine truck, she looked around the dark alley swearing she heard something. She took a deep breath, shoving a hand in her pocket she wrapped her fingers round the object that seemed to place her mind at ease. She exhaled and walked closer to the side door of the truck. Reaching out she touched the door and it opened as if welcoming her inside, the sudden motion of the door caused her to jump a little and send her heart racing. 

She took a step forward. “Hello” She called out into the dark silence of the van. “Anyone home?” She was now inside the mobile vaccine truck and felt a little at ease knowing that no one was inside the truck. She took 2 small steps and leaned over the counter top that held a few supplies that were normal in such a vehicle. Rubber gloves, alcohol wipes, and a tray filled with band-aid's. There was nothing there that looked like the vaccine that was being given to the citizens of Starling City. She stood up and looked to her left quickly making sure there was still nobody in the van. Not knowing that the enemy was outside the van quietly watching her, a mischievous smirk formed over his shadow covered face. 

Felicity sank down a little looking in a drawer that contained all the needles and quickly closed it, her heart started to race faster, she stood up and slide the frosted panel of the cabinet that was over her head. //Jackpot// She said to herself seeing all the vials of the vertigo tainted vaccine that filled the whole cabinet. There had to of been at least 100 Vials. 

“Vertigo, Gotcha” She said out loud. 

“Funny…” A deep voice spoke behind her, causing her to spin around and let out a gasp, a very fearful look on her face. “You took the words right out of my mouth.” 

Felicity realized he was blocking the only way out and it seemed there was no going through him. She would have taken a step back but she was already flush against the counter. She quickly reached in her pocket. 

“Don’t come any closer...I… I’m warning you.” her voice trembled against her will, she was trying to be brave but it was failing. 

The Count clearly did not listen and he moved closer, eyes ablaze with intrigue. Who was this blonde that was snooping around his van and how did she know the vials were Vertigo. 

“Who are you, better yet Who sent you to snoop around my van.” He stalked closer watching the blonde in the pink dress try to distance herself from him. He noticed how she kept a hand in her pocket and thought she was dailing the cops. He closed the gap between them and something sharp grazed his cheek. He stopped and touched his cheek feeling something wet he noticed the red blood that coated the tips of his fingers. “Kitty’s got some sharp claws.” He looked down to see that it was not her fingernails but a green arrow blade. 

“I said stay back… Or do you want another…” She watched to see what he do. His head slowly moved up as if taking in the site in front of him, and there was a hint of anger in those eyes. Lighting fast he rushed her and caught her off guard, pinning her against the counter, he used all his body weight to keep her there. “Where did you get that deary…” Keeping both her hands pinned to the counter he caressed the back of the hand that held the throwing arrow. “Come now,... you can tell me… you are trespassing on my property…” He leaned in closer his lips brushing over the outer shell of her ear. 

Felicity trembled, struggling to break free from the Counts strong grasp, she lifted her leg to knee him in the balls but he countered it, using his own leg to still her movement. She felt his hot breath on her ear again, his lips danced on her neck and she closed her eyes tightly. //Oliver… I’m sorry I got myself in a real mess and you can’t save me… I’m such a fool.// 

“Please… let me go,.. I did not mean to snoop.” her trembling voice was like music to the count’s ears. 

“Tell me where you got that throwing Arrow and I just might,.... not.” He pulled both hands off the counter and trapped them over her head with one hand, he removed the arrow from her tight grasp, his blood still on the tip. He chuckled and licked the blood off the tip of the arrow. “I won’t ask again,...where… did… you… get.. this..” He placed the tip of the arrow against her neck, slowly dragging it down, making sure not to break the skin just yet. 

Felicity felt her legs tremble and she now wished she was not wearing heels, nor the hot pink dress. “I… I found it…” She stammered out avoiding the maniacs eyes, she just wanted to go, run to Oliver and feel his strong arms wrap around her, hold her close and tight, kiss her forehead and forbid her from ever doing anything so stupid again. 

The Count did not seem satisfied, the throwing arrow rested between his index finger and middle finger, twirling it between the others, moving it up and down slowly he hooked it at the top of her dress and pressed his forehead to hers. “You’re lying kitty and I don’t know why but I will find out one way or another.” 

Felicity took in a deep breath, she could feel the tears starting to form and she cursed herself for being so weak. “Please… I told you I found it…” Her head was looking down and she noticed that on the floor was her QC ID badge, it must had fallen out when she pulled the Arrow from her pocket. She made the mistake of looking up, meeting the Counts gaze. “It was on the street I took it cause it was cool.” 

The Count meet her eyes and he knew she was lying but why. “You took it for Protection,... from men like me, lot of good it does you since you don’t know how to use it.” He allowed his eyes to travel down, to take in the site of the blonde he caught. His gaze fell to her breast that where just barely visible in the dress, they were the right size but she did not show them off. As his gaze fell lower it caught sight of something on the floor a badge with 2 letters in large print. //QC…. Queen Consolidated… Ohhhh my this is a lovely turn of events.//

His eyes lit with a new fire, a revelation if you will, he placed the arrow in his pocket and reached behind the blonde and retrieved some zip ties, he pushed against Felicity harder and wrapped the tie around her wrist. 

“What are you doing…” She struggled against the Count, pushing against him to break free to try and run. 

“Stop your struggling we are going on a little trip… Ms…” He gripped her ponytail tightly in his hand and leaned down to pick up the ID badge. “Ms Smoak is it. Interesting name Felicity Smoak… pleasure to meet you I’m Count Vertigo.” He pulled her head back and his lips hovered over hers, he captured her mouth with his taking her by surprise. She unknowingly opened it and felt the man thrust his tongue into her mouth stealing her breath away. She quickly regained her senses and bit down on the intrusive tongue. The Count jerked back and backhanded her across the face. “I hate to mare that pretty face of yours, I don’t think he would like that.” He caressed the spot that he hit. 

//He,... wait what does he mean he,....damn it Felicity you really done it this time...// 

“Ahhhh” She cried out as he pulled on her hair some more, dragging her out of the vaccine van. He looked around and pointed to the bright red coupe car that was a few steps away. 

“I wager that's your car… and that means the keys are on you…” He pushed her towards the car, bending her over the trunk he stood behind her and reached into her coat pocket, finding nothing in the left pocket he reached into the right side one. He smirked feeling the cool metal of the key ring. He held them tight as he whispered into her ear. “Wear is your phone Ms Smoak, I know you have one, I know its to call him,... it makes since now,... why you were snooping why you have that Throwing Arrow,... You may think I’m dumb but I’m not. So tell me where your phone is or do I get to search every inch of this perfect body of your’s?” He placed a hand on her leg caressing it slowly, his hand gliding around her thigh and slowly moving up under her dress. 

“Its in the center console….” She stammered out, eyes closing tightly, her stomach turning at the thoughts she tried to push to the back of her head. “I don’t know what you mean though… Who are you talking about?” 

He pulled her off the trunk and pushed the trunk release button on the key less entry device. “I think you do Ms. Smoak, that's why we are going to pay your boss a visit.” He shoved her inside the trunk and quickly closed it so she could not escape. 

“Hood,... Arrow,... Oliver Queen,... it all makes since now, so how to make him suffer like he did me? Must think of the perfect way to make him pay.” He opened the driver door and started the car. He reached for her phone and lifted it in his hand. Pressing the power button he saw that it was locked. “Figures,... I’ll get her to Open it once we arrive.” He hummed as he threw the car in reverse, backing up slowly he turned the car to face out of the ally and accelerated forward sending Felicity flying around in the trunk. 

“Ohhh that will leave a mark that I am sure of… Ohh Well.” He drove to the QC building where he would set a trap for The Arrow or in this case Oliver Queen. 

~More to come wanted to post this now, please leave feedback and thank you.~


	2. Plan B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The Count drags Felicity to the QC building to lure Oliver to him, while he waits for The Hood he comes up with a way to hurt Oliver even more.

The Missing Piece

Summary: The Count drags Felicity to the QC building to lure Oliver to him, while he waits for The Hood he comes up with a way to hurt Oliver even more. 

Ch. 2: Plan B 

The Count drove through the streets of Starling city following every traffic rule as he made the short trip to the the QC building. He hummed along to a song playing on the radio. He soon saw the QC building and parked the car in the parking garage. He got out of the vehicle and opened the trunk. His eyes darted from the right to the left, taking in the site of the dear Ms. Smoak laying in the trunk, tears staining her cheek. 

“Ohhh Felicity, your crying did you hurt yourself?” He asked helping her out of the trunk, he had her sit on the bumper of her car as he reached out and dried her eyes with his thumb and the fabric of the finger less glove he wore. “Can’t have you lookin a mess now can we, I need you to get me up to Oliver’s office, so we need to get past the Guard without raising suspicion.” He pulled a gun from his inner coat pocket and pointed it at Felicity. 

The Blonde moved back trying to avoid having the barrel aimed at her face. “Please… don’t kill me,.. why do you need to get into Oliver's Office?” She asked voice shaking.

“I think you know Ms Smoak, you can’t keep a good secret, I know Oliver is the Hood, I’m not dumb, in fact I’m very smart, might as well call me a genius. I realized it when I saw this little Throwing Arrow you used to cut my face, its the same one the hood used when we meet early yesterday, when he halted my operations, and without killing anyone. My how he has changed, its disgusting actually, not killing there is no fun in that.” 

“I’ll get you past the desk, just please don’t kill me…. I don’t know why you think he is the hood, I’m sure you're wrong but If you insist to feed this delusion that's totally up to you.” She held her hands out for him to cut her loose. 

Count Vertigo smirked and pulled the arrow out and cut the plastic restraint off Felicity’s wrist. Before she could even blink or think to Run the Count had his arm around her waist and pulled her flush against his body. “Just remember I have the gun and I won’t be afraid to shoot you or the guard at the desk if you tip him off about me.” He pointed the gun under her chin, pushing her face up so he could gaze into those lovely eyes hidden behind her glasses. He crushed his lips over hers, kissing her aggressively, biting on her lower lip, mouth covering hers. 

Felicity raised her hands up and planted them on the Counts chest trying to push him away but he proved to be too strong. His arm tightened around her waist pulling her closer, hand sliding lower to give her ass a firm squeeze. “Please,... don’t do this,...” She whimpered softly as she felt his lips brush her neck.  
“Don’t screw up and I’ll consider it Ms. Smoak. Now let's see about getting past the guard.” He pulled the ID badge out of his pocket and placed it around her neck. “Shall we?” 

The two walked to the elevator that took them to the 3rd floor access bridge that connected QC to the parking garage. Felicity was taking shaky steps but she was soon able to steal herself and by the time she arrived at the security desk she already knew what she was gonna say. 

“Hey Eric, look I left my Purse up in Olivers office and with him at the trail I could not reach him to tell him that I was coming back in to get it. I will be super fast, trust me, I don’t want to be caught dead in here at night I will think there are ghost about or something.” She said chuckling softly as she spoke with her hands. 

“I know what you mean Felicity, I think there are ghost here as well. How’s your friend?” Eric asked motioning to the Count that now had both arms around Felicity’s waist looming behind her. 

“Why I’m Felicity’s boyfriend, Daymian, I protect her from all the ghost and scary creatures that she thinks will harm her.” The counts lips brushed over Felicity's neck as he planted a kiss on her cheek. 

It took every ounce of her willpower to not cringe or pull away but she failed a little and her face betrayed her a little and she knew it. She saw the look the security officer gave her and he gave her a look of worry. 

“Daymian,...hun I told you about certain PDA moments, and kissing my neck and cheek in front of the security officer at my bosses building is one of those moments.” She said giving Eric an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, I know its strange Eric but I still like to keep a professional look.” 

Eric relaxed a bit and nodded. “Understandable Ms. Smoak, go on ahead up.” Eric said nodding to Felicity. 

She smiled and pushed back on the desk forgetting the Count was still standing behind her she pushed against his chest, she placed her hand over one of his and removed it from around her waist, allowing the other to stay for fear that he would react to fast. “Come on, the Elevator is this way.” She said walking toward the lift. She pushed the button and waited. “I need my phone,... he is watching the lift screen, he will see anything that happens in there including the gun you have pressed against my back.” She said in a hushed voice. 

The Count nodded and he fished her phone out of his pocket and handed it to her. He looked over her shoulder and watched as she pulled up the QC security feed on her phone. “You are hacking into the feed, my my you are very impressive Ms. Felicity,... I must say you intrigue me even more.” 

The lift door opened and they stepped in side. She pushed a button on the phone. “Don’t move…” She said after a few seconds she pushed another button on her phone and sent the loop of them standing there to cycle through for 1 minutes, it was enough time to make it seem like they were heading to the floor of Oliver's Office. “Ok there he will think we are just standing here.” She shifted closer to the buttons on the panel, feeling his grip tighten around her waist she froze. “I need to slid my card to access Oliver's floor it's a security measure.” 

The Count’s chuckled moving with her, his hand traveled up her body, moving over her stomach, fingers brushing over one of her breast. “If you do anything funny I will know and I will not be happy, I will have to shoot that Security officer at the front desk and make you watch.” He lifted the card from were it rested between her breast, watching her slide the card and then push the number to Oliver's office floor. She rested her hand down at her side and closed her eyes trying to still her racing heart, she wished she could have sent out the distress Text to Diggle or Oliver she was terrified of the Count and what he had planed for her and Oliver. 

“There,... we will be up there soon.” She thought she could relax a little but it seemed the Count had other intentions. She was spun around and shoved against the side of the lift. “Now if you be so kind as to keep your phone unlocked and pull up Oliver's number so I can call him, to tell him I know his secret and that I have you, I’m sure he will come running, Hood or not he will show up to save you and I want to see that look on his face knowing he is helpless to save you.” 

She trembled her face turning away from the Count’s, she feared for Oliver's life now that he was walking into a trap and she was the bait. She pulled up her contact list, Oliver was at the top, a picture of him she took when he was hanging upside down on the Salmon Ladder. She pushed his icon and it pulled up his number. 

“Thank you my dear, see that was not so bad.” He smirked cupping her chin, forcing her to look at him. He leaned in closer holding her gaze, capturing her lips again for a third time that night, kissing her deeply. 

Felicity closed her eyes tightly praying that he stop, she hated the way he kissed her, the feel of his tongue in her mouth, the sand paper feeling of his chin rubbing against hers. She would prefer Oliver's lips on her’s she imagined his kisses sweeter, gentle, and filled with passion for her. This was not the first time she was kissed, she had a few boyfriends when she was at MIT. The Count though was the first to kiss her since she developed a crush on Oliver. She even held off dating if it meant she have a chance. 

The Count pulled away finally, Felicity panting heavily out of breath from such a long kiss. The Vertigo creator chuckled into Felicity’s ear, his hand slowly pulling away from her waist giving her a false sense of security. She started to Relax, however it was short lived. The Count’s fist made contact with her torso and knocked the air out of lungs. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and the Count could not hide the mischievous smirk on his lips. 

“Sorry deary but I need to make sure Oliver pays for destroying my work the other night, even if he does not know, nor you. I don’t have much time any way so I need to make sure that you do not fight back.” The elevator chimed that they arrived and he lifted her bridal style and stepped out of the lift. Walking into Oliver's Office he saw the CEO’s desk and seeing it free of clutter, there was only a phone, and a few office items. He laid Felicity across Oliver’s desk, touching her soft cheek with his fingers he took in the site of her unconscious form and he knew just what to do to get back at the hood. 

~tbc, more to come next chapter.~


	3. For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The Count takes his Revenge out on Felicity’s unconscious form, He calls Oliver and our Hero comes to her rescue unaware of what the monster did to her.

The Missing Piece

 

Disclaimer: I don’t Own Arrow. The Dialog between the Count and Oliver as well as Oliver and Felicity and throughout parts of the story are word for word from Episode 207, I wanted to keep that, cause it was Golden. Those lines belong to the Writers of Arrow and to the wonderful actors that recited them. 

Summary: The Count takes his Revenge out on Felicity’s unconscious form, He calls Oliver and our Hero comes to her rescue unaware of what the monster did to her.

Ch 3: For You

His eyes took in the site before him, how that hot pink dress hugged every curve of her sensual frame. He cocked his head to the side, placing the gun on the desk as he contemplated what to do and how to execute it without doing so much work. He did not have much time he had a feeling that If he did not act soon Oliver would already be altered to her absence. 

He did not want to cut her dress that would be the most obvious sign for what he was about to do. His finger’s walked up her pale leg, stopping where her dress ended. He pushed her dress up slowly, watching her chest rise and fall from her shallow breathing wondering if she would wake any moment. 

Throwing caution to the wind he pushed the dress up around her waist and pulled her panties down just enough for him to enter her body. Pulling her waist closer to the edge of Olivers desk he freed his hard cock, looming over Felicity's body he thrusted into her, watching waiting to see if the pain of being violated would wake her up. When nothing happened he smirked, pulling out slowly and thrusting back in he started a rhythm, Relishing in the tightness of her body, how she was so unaware, and how Oliver would not know that he did the deed on the man's desk. 

“Pity he was not the one to do this to you deary, I’m sure you fantasized about this many times, doing the boss in his office, the fear of being caught, not many places to hide with all these glass doors. Oh well, this will be my little secret.” He chuckled, thrusting faster and harder into her prone body. His hand gripped her breast, giving it a rough squeeze, causing the nipples to perk under the fabric of her dress. He could feel her body shiver, taking note that she was not a virgin, it was to easy entering her. 

“Ms. Smoak you have been deflowered already, I was hoping I be the one to do that, it would have been sweeter.” He felt his climax near, leaning closer he panted heavily against her neck, thrusting a final time he came inside her. He pulled out taking in the site of her still out cold, a wicked smile on his face. Adjusting himself he pulled his zipper up and then pulled Felicity’s panties back in place and fixed her dress, pulling it down back in place. 

He lifted her off the desk and placed her in the chair across Olivers desk, using the Zip ties he took from the van he secured her wrist on the arms of the chair, making sure they were good and tight. He walked over to the Bar near the window in the office, he poured some scotch in a glass and looked over the city. Seeing the destruction of the glades that was caused by Oliver's mother, he took a sip of the scotch and took the glass and bottle over to Olivers desk and placed it there. Walking over to Felicity he thought of a way to wake her. “Maybe I should inject you with Vertigo, naw done that already, need a different way to wake you, lets see.” He hummed looking around the office, spotting a first aid kit he walked over to it and removed the smelling salt capsule inside. He strolled back over to Felicity and cracked it under her nose. 

The blonde’s eyes shoot open, taking in a deep breath she jerked around trying to lift her hands and move, however she realized they were secured onto a chair and it hurt like hell to move them. She looked up and saw the Count looming over her reaching a hand out to caressing her cheek she wanted to bite at the hand but she knew he hit her across the face like he did in the van. 

“Time to call Oliver my dear,... I want him to hear the fear in your voice.” He gripped her chin and forced her to look at him. “Maybe something else too…” 

Felicity’s eyes widen and she shook her head. “Please… no… don’t do that,... I’m begging you,...” 

“But it be so much fun, You may enjoy it,...” He ran his thumb over her bottom lip, forcing her mouth open slightly. “Just do as your told Felicity… and it will all be over.” 

The fear sank into her stomach as the urge to puke rose, tears falling down her cheeks she was glad when the Count moved away and took a seat in Olivers chair. Placing his feet on the CEO’s desk he pulled out Felicity's Phone and pressed the call button. 

Oliver had just gotten the news that the Jury was going to decide his mother's fate, that it looked like no one was going to be going home any time soon. His phone vibrated and rang in his inside pocket. He pulled it out to see the image of Felicity he took, a simple Picture of her he took, back when the dodger was in town, before having the bomb collar placed around her neck. She looked stunning and he could not help but take the picture when she was not looking. 

“Excuse me,” He spoke to his sister, taking a few steps away he pulled the phone to his ear. “Felicity” 

“Oliver?” 

Oliver’s body froze in place, his heart beat actually skipped. 

“Is it ok if I call you Oliver? Surprised to hear from me right.” The Count’s tone was casual even though he was holding in a laugh. 

“Not as surprised as I was, you see I find this not unattractive blonde getting all up in my business.” 

Felicity’s whimper could be heard through the phone, Oliver felt a rage build inside his chest, the psycho had Felicity and this was the one person Oliver did not want Felicity to be cornered by. 

“And what does she have on her, A Queen Consolidated ID badge. Now I think to myself, why does that name ring a bell. Oliver Queen he tried to buy off me last year, just before the Hood tried to put me in a padded cell. Ipso facto Arrow.” The Count hung the phone up. 

Oliver’s face contorted in anger, he had to get to Felicity before anything happened to her, be for the Count touched her, he took a few steps away from Thea. Thea’s voice broke through the ringing of his ears. 

“Where are you going?” 

“Somethings come up at the office” 

“Bu… Ollie the Jury” 

“I have to go.” 

He walked faster, almost running, he mounted his bike and took off toward the QC building. He had brought his Outfit with him, the bow and Quiver were under his seat along with the outfit, he modified the bike to hold more, for times when he needed to change and did not have time to head back to the Foundry. 

Pulling into the parking Garage he parked his bike next to a large pillar, out of the camera’s view. He changed quickly and made his way into the building. He saw Eric the night shift guard and knew there was no getting past him. He pulled out his blow dart tube and hit Eric in the neck with it, effectively knocking him out. 

Oliver walked over to the lift, pushing the button it opened up and he swiped an ID badge that was coded to not show up on the computer system, he pushed the floor number of his office and he felt like it took forever to reach the floor, that was too long the Count had Felicity, to long for that maniac to do anything to her. //If he so much as harms a hair on her head I will shoot him in the hand.// 

He stepped out the lift, looking back behind him to make sure no one else was on the floor, his hood never came up to conceal his face. Bow in his left hand He walked through the open glass door, turning right he took slow steps looking for Felicity and the Count. He looked in the conference room and saw Felicity safe but tears were running down her cheeks. She looked terrified, and for good reason to, The Count was sitting behind her, feet on the table, using her as a human shield, fingers threading playing with her hair, making her shiver and try to jerk away each time his finger brushed the back of her neck. Olivers heart skipped a beat again, mentally cursing himself for not being there to protect Felicity, to keep her safe. 

“Pretty swanky office ‘s is” His british accent coming out, he leaned to the side to look Oliver in the eyes and to see that sweet expression on his face. Knowing Oliver would never dare take the shoot, not with Felicity as his hostage. 

Oliver meet Felicity’s gaze, it broke his heart to see her look so scared, he silent told her he would get her out of this, and he knew she understood. He watched the Count shift and slowly stand behind the blonde IT girl. 

“You can see all the destruction that your mom caused from up here.” The Count’s hand rested on Felicity’s arm, caressing them slowly, rewarded with another jerk and tremble of her body. 

“What do you want?” Oliver finally spoke, voice deep, filled with anger toward the Count though he tried to keep it in check. 

“World peace and personal satisfaction, though not necessarily in that order.” As he spoke that last part he was looking down at Felicity, stealing a peek of her breast that could be seen from where he stood. He placed his hands on her shoulders, a finger caressing her collar bone. 

Felicity jerked again, whimpered softly as she closed her eyes tight and her lips formed a straight line. She felt nauseous again the thought of what the Count did, and wanted to do terrified her more. She just wanted the night to end, to all be over soon, to feel Oliver hold her and not let go. 

Oliver was ready to put an Arrow in the Counts skull, he took careful notice of how Felicity reacted to him, to his touch and it fueled his rage more. 

“You poisoned me, and put me in a hole. You have no Idea how much I hated you for that. Turns out someone else hates you too.” 

“Who” Oliver was not in the mood to play the Count’s game. All he wanted to do was take Felicity and get her away from him. 

“Who..” The Count laughed a little. “Oh you’re going to be surprised when you find out. He’s a man of means, set me up with my new operations so I could draw you out.”

“To do what?” Oliver was not impressed, he could feel a tingle in the back of his head and he readied his body to react at a moments notice.   
“THIS” The Count pulled out the gun he had in his coat pocket pointing it at Oliver and wasting no time pulling the trigger. 

Oliver saw the motion for the gun and reacted, turning on his heel he ran for cover. The shoot echoed through the room, the glass door to the office room shattered and fell to pieces on the floor, the bullet had nicked Olivers arm but it went unnoticed. The second and third went through the small windows of the conference room. The fourth shoot went through a hole in the window.   
Oliver took cover behind a sofa in the room, with a small side table that held a tea set. 

“You’re gonna have to try harder.” He shooted over the sofa. 

“Done” The Count fired two more shoot, one hit a cup from the tea set and the other the sofa Oliver hid behind but none reached there mark. 

The Count placed the gun on the table, pulling out the throwing arrow he took from Felicity he used it to cut her wrist free from the chair. Her eyes had been closed tight not wanting to see the chaos before her. She felt the Counts hand grip the back of her head, pulling her hard by her Ponytail. 

“Come on” He said picking the gun back up and leading her a toward the sofa Oliver hide behind a moment ago. Felicity reached for the hand on her hair trying to loosen the tension he caused from pulling it. 

The Count reached the sofa and pointed the gun, Oliver was not there and there were no more bullets left in the small pistol. He had Felicity's back arched in an uncomfortable position, he pulled her hair harder forcing her neck to be exposed to him. 

Oliver dropped from the ceiling he was now in the conference room and had an arrow notched in his bow, he pulled it back and aimed it at the count. 

The Count tossed the gun aside and pulled out his dual injector of Vertigo. 

“So now we move on to plan b.” He brought the twin needles closer to Felicity's neck resting it on her soft skin, if one looked harder the could see a slight red mark on her neck were the Count had kissed not so long ago. 

 

Oliver don’t… not for me.” Her voice pleaded though deep down inside she wanted to tell him to shoot the bastard. 

“Quiet please, I’m threatening” He glard at Oliver and Oliver glared right back. “Lower your bow.” He pressed the needles a little closer to the blondes neck. 

Oliver could hear Felicity’s breathing from heavy, her heart had to be racing, she was terrified he could not get any of those images out of his head. If anything happened to her, he would never forgive himself. 

He lowered the bow, un notching the arrow he dropped it to the ground. 

“Your problem is with me, it’s not with her.” He watched as the Count leaned in lips moving closer to Felicity’s dainty neck, the Count breathed in the scent of fear that radiated off her skin. There was nothing more exhilarating than watching Oliver Queen suffer and he knew the hero was not going to shoot him. Since the masked man decided to no longer kill, the Count knew he could push all of Olivers buttons. 

“Well, consider this your penalty for making me go to plan B in the first place.” He pulled his hand back ready to jab the needle into Felicity's neck. 

Oliver did not think, his body moved on its own, the rage and anger in his chest finally took over his hands moved on there own, one arrow.. released, a second.. released, finally a third. All hit their mark. Each arrow impaled itself in The Count’s chest sending him back toward the window, the third arrow pushed the Count the last inch and he fell back. The window had already been hit by a bullet from the Counts gun so the integrity of it was already weekend. The momentum of the arrows hitting the villains chest added to the impact and it sent the count out the window and down to his death. Weather he was dead from the arrow’s in his chest or the impact of him hitting the Taxi down below was another story. 

Oliver came to his senses for the brief moment to realize what he had done, but there was no regret, just satisfaction that the monster was dead and he would not hurt Felicity ever again. He looked to his right and saw Felicity.

In the Chaos that unfolded Felicity had moved out of the way and was laying down near Olivers desk. Eyes shut tight, she lifted herself off the ground. Oliver was at her side, he reached out placing a hand on her shoulder, even though he was meaning to cup her cheek. She jerked away from the hand, unintentionally she even reached out to stop his hand from touching her. It was a reflex one she did not mean to do but every nerve was on edge and she could not control her body’s movement. 

“Hey, hey... shh shh shh” He spoke in a soft hushed voice. He took note of how she reacted and if it were not for the fact the Count was dead he would have killed him all over again. “It’s alright, You’re safe” 

She meet his gaze feeling her body slowly relax she took note that he was bleeding from his arm and she felt guilty that he was hurt trying to save her. She sniffled softly as she reached out and touched his arm. 

“Oh Your shoot” She felt his gloved hand on her cheek, and she leaned into it, so desperate to cry harder into his chest, bury her face in the leather of his outfit and stay hidden in there for the rest of the night. She wanted to move closer to him and feel him hold her tight. 

“Hey..” He tilted her head up slightly so she meet his eyes again. “It’s nothing.” 

Relief filled her eyes and she felt the warmth of his hand leave her cheek. She placed her own hand against her neck, trying to still her racing heart. She watched Oliver go to the window, look down at the Count’s lifeless Body. 

She stood up and walked over to his side and looked down as well to reassure herself. There was the distant sound of Sirens coming and she turned, placing her hand on his chest. 

“You have to go,.. I will take care of this,.. Oliver if they find you here. Just go… you still have your mom’s trial.” She said moving away from the window. 

“What about the Office, my blood is somewhere around here.” 

“I got some ammonia in my desk drawer, I’ll take care of it. I’ll see you back at the foundry.” She said nodding her head to reassure Oliver that she be alright. 

Oliver smiled back and he pulled an arrow from his quiver, aiming it to the building opposite them he shoot the arrow that had a zip line cord attached to it. Once it was secure he gave Felicity one last look and disappeared out the window. 

Below in the city street and ambulance pulled up and removed The Counts body from the roof of the Taxi and drove away. 

~I have one more chapter planed, hope you all enjoyed this one. This was the long one and i'm so happy with it.~


	4. The Safest Way Into Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Felicity stays in QC to give the Police her statement and to make sure that Olivers secret stays a secret. In doing so though something else will also be covered up. Read to find out.

The Missing Piece

 

Disclaimer: I don’t own arrow, some lines were taken from 207, mostly the conversation in the Foundry. I also do not own the song that Oliver will sing to Felicity that belongs to TSO. 

Summary: Felicity stays in QC to give the Police her statement and to make sure that Olivers secret stays a secret. In doing so though something else will also be covered up. Read to find out. This should be the last chapter. 

 

Ch. 4 The Safest Way Into Tomorrow

Felicity walked over to her desk and pulled out the small bottle of ammonia spray. She looked at the glass covered floor and sprayed the solution, making sure if any drop of Olivers blood was on it, the police would not get a good sample. 

She found the location of the bullet that nicked Oliver, it was embedded in his desk. She sprayed the top and side of the desk making sure all blood drops were tainted and no good sample would come of it. 

She went back to her desk and placed the container in the very back. She turned her computer on and quickly pulled up the QC security camera footage. Oliver risked entering the building to save her, and never pulled his hood up, he exposed himself to all the camera’s he passed. 

She hacked into the main frame and had the system erase all the data from the time she entered with the count to just a little while ago. She did however back up the file onto the Foundry computer, encrypting it though so no one could open it but her.

“There Olivers secret is safe and it will be my word against… well no ones… God I hate talking to the Police, I just hope they won’t call Oliver back, I’ll just insist that he not be called due to his mothers trail.

She noticed the Counts dual syringe was laying on the floor, she turned her computer off and walked over to it. She looked around and picked up a magazine that was on the side table next to the sofa. She pitched the corner of the syringe and placed it on the magazine, rolling it around the syringe. 

Diggle and half the city were still infected with the Vertigo tainted vaccine and they needed to be cured and the only ones to do that were the amazing people of QC’s Applied Science Department. She walked over to her desk and pulled out a bag and placed the magazine in there and tied it off. 

She heard the sound of more cop cars pull up and she knew it was a matter of time before they showed up to the floor. She walked over to the sofa Oliver hid behind, and took a seat, recalling the fear she felt at the hands of the Count she tapped back into that and it was not hard to do so and she allowed the tears to fall down her cheek once again. 

The Police exited the elevator on the floor of Olivers Office, guns raised high they saw Felicity sitting on a sofa and lowered their guns. She looked up and meet their gaze, she had raised her hands in defence. 

“Please don’t shoot me,... I was a hostage…” Her voice cracked and she looked from one face to the other searching for one officer that she trusted. 

Lance walked out of the lift and pushed passed a few officers. He saw Felicity and his eyes widen a little. “Ms. Smoak,... are you ok,... what happened here?” 

Felicity stood up and moved over to Laura’s father. “Officer Lance, he was,...he was gonna hurt me,... The Arrow he did not mean it…” She spoke fast and her words ran together. 

“Wow wow, slow down,... the Arrow was here?” He placed a hand on her shoulder and walked her away from the broken glass and other officers. “I got this guys, just collect what you can and some one call Mr. Queen.” 

“No… please don’t,... his mothers trail… he is there and his Phone will be off. Please wait… I already called his bodyguard and informed him what happened here.” She said her hand rested on Lances shoulder. 

“Ok Ms. Smoak… we won’t call him but what happened here, I need to take your statement.” 

Felicity nodded and walked over to her desk and pulled it open retrieving her Lunch bag. It looked like a purse but it was insulated to keep food cold. She walked with Lance to the hallway and took a seat on a bench across from the lift. 

“Ms. Smoak, are you ok,... do you need medical assistance?” Lance asked concern in his voice. He knew she was friends with the Hood and it made sense as to why there was a body that was laying on top a taxi with arrows in him.

“I’m fine,... I was… I was trying to find out how the Count was poisoning the city, The Arrow asked me to do a search on my computer, and I found the answer.” 

“You did, that’s great, can we cure everyone?” He asked forgetting about asking her any more questions.

“Yes but I need a ride to QC’s Apply Science building like now.” She said her hands shaking and she did her best to still her nerves. 

Lance nodded and the two left the building of QC and she got into Lance’s cruizer. He had the lights and sirens going, car’s parting like the red sea to allow him to pass. He looked at Felicity’s shaking hands. 

“Ms. Smoak… What happened…” 

She knew what he was asking and she looked down at her hands. 

“I found out the Count was using the mobile Vaccine truck for the flu shoot. That’s how he got to all those people. I wanted to tell the Arrow but I wanted to make sure I was right and stupid me...” She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. “The Count was there, I had one of the Arrow’s throwing Arrow, the one on his wrist, ya those,... I pulled it out and cut the count across the face.” 

She paused looking out the window seeing the red and blue lights reflect off the cars they passed. “He hates the Arrow, blames the man for well everything. He was using me as bait, the count saw my QC badge and he figure why not try and steal from Mr. Queen as well, he thought I had access to Olivers bank account but I don’t. I sent a signal to the Arrow and he showed up at the QC building to save me. The Count was gonna inject me with Vertigo, he was using me as human shield. The Arrow was not gonna kill the Count, all he wanted was the Count to let me go.” 

Felicity buried her face into her hands, the tears real she pulled her glasses off her face and wiped at her eyes. “I’m sorry,... it was my fault,... If I did not get myself in danger he would not have done it.” 

Lance was nearing the QC Apply Science building and he started to slow down, he turned into the parking lot and parked the cruiser near the door. He shifted in his seat and placed a hand on Felicity’s shoulder. 

“Felicity,... you said the Count had you as a human shield,... he was gonna hurt you… I know the Hood,.. Arrow what ever he wants to be called. I know he is trying to do right, and I know that he puts his trust in you and to see you in danger like that. The Count is a nut job and we all know that he would never had let you go without harming you. Don’t tell the Arrow this but I’m glad that he killed The Count, its one less psychopath we have to worry about.” 

Felicity looked at Officer Lance and gave him a tear filled smile. “Thank you Officer Lance, for understanding. It happened so fast, The Arrow shoot the Count to keep him from hurting me. The window was already cracked from the Count trying to shoot the Arrow. It was just dumb luck that the Count fell back against the window and fell down to his death.” She looked up and saw they had arrived. 

Lance was wondering about how the Count ended up out of the QC building and on the Taxi. He got out of the cruiser and opened Felicity's door for her. “Come on Ms. Smoak you have a city to save, I guess you are like the Arrow’s sidekick in a way.” He chuckled softly. 

Felicity let a smile grace her lips and nodded. “I guess I am. Now I just need a kick ass name.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~  
It had taken about an hour but the staff at the QC ASD had made a cure for the victims of Starling City that were going through the withdrawl symptoms. She told the staff to get it to every hospital and to call the news reporters so the word could spread that there was a non addictive cure for the city. 

She asked to have one that she knew someone that needed it. The staff handed it to her not asking any questions. 

Officer Lance offered to take her home but she asked that he drop her back off at QC her car was there and she was safe to drive. 

Not arguing with her he agreed and returned Ms. Smoak back to her vehicle that was in the parking garage. She walked over to the back wheel well and felt around and found the spare key. 

“Don’t you have keys to your car?” He asked a little puzzled. 

“Did,... they were on the Count when he fell out the window…. Shit” She looked at Lance her expression wide. “My Phone,... he had my phone as well, if you find it on him please don’t put it in evidence I have all of Mr. Queen’s appointments and other important information in it.” She gave Mr. Lance a pleading look. 

“For you Ms. Smoak I will.” He said giving her a smile. 

“Thank you.” She got into her car and drove away from QC and headed to Verdant were Diggle waited for the cure.  
~*~*~*~

“I got you the cure Diggle, can’t you just be happy and stop asking me.” Felicity’s hand covered her mouth she had snapped at Diggle raised her voice higher than she wanted to. 

Dig looked taken back Felicity never spoke like that to him, she had just finished giving him the shoot of the cure when he asked her again what happened, if she was ok. 

“I’m sorry,... I won’t ask again.” He rolled his sleeve down and hopped of the table he had spent the better part of 2 days laying on. 

Felicity looked at Diggle wanting to say sorry for snapping but she was not, she did not want to talk about it not with Diggle. She did not want to tell him how helpless she felt, how her stomach turned at the memory of The Count’s hands on her body the rough way he kissed her. She shivered and shook her head trying to push the memory aside she did not want to be reminded of it. 

Diggle walked over to the cabinet case under the stairs and pulled out a grey blanket, he walked over to Felicity and placed it around her shoulders. “Here... this should keep you warm.” He walked away slowly, and took a seat at the far end of Felicity’s desk. 

Felicity walked over to her chair and took a seat. “Thank you…” She said in a soft voice and pulled up the news feed for Moira’s trail. The Blonde on the screen was just finishing with the report about the cure for any one with the withdrawal symptoms when she placed a hand to her ear and the screen flashed with the ‘Breaking New’s Banner’.

The News of Moira Queen being acquitted was spreading like wild fire, it was on all the news stations, and they were going live to people on the street to get there reaction. Felicity knew it was a matter of time before Oliver returned back to the Foundry. 

She felt naked with out her phone, she would have to get a new one or hope that hers was not damaged from the Counts fall. //Who am I kidding its probably in a million pieces, maybe If I can find the sim card tomorrow it won’t be so bad.// 

30 minutes passed and she could hear the door to the foundry open, Oliver walking down the stairs with his dress shirt open, a white tee shirt underneath. She tried not to focus too much on the sight and congratulated Oliver on his mothers victory. 

She informed Oliver of the Cure and smiled softly, mentally patting herself on the back of the other victory that day. She watched Diggle leave, glad she had a chance to talk to Oliver alone. 

He hopped off the table he sat on and placed a hand on her blanket covered arm. 

“Good night.” his voice soft, a glimmer of relief in them to know that she was ok. 

“Good night.” She said back, her heart beating a little faster, she wanted to tell him what happened but why, there was nothing he could do, the Count was already dead, cause of her. She watched him turn to leave and she spoke again. 

“Oliver..” He turned toward her, a lump forming in her throat. “I..a I just wanted to say thank you” 

“Ya” He nodded about to say something else but she spoke again. 

“And I’m sorry.” 

Olivers brows knitted together, taking a step toward her he felt his mind race and stomach turn just a little. 

“For what?” 

“I got myself into Trouble.. Again, and you killed him. You killed again and I am sorry that I was the one to put you in a position where you had to make that kind of choice.” She took a breath glad she got it all out at once. 

Oliver moved closer, taking hold of her hand he gave it a gentle squeeze, feeling her squeeze back eased his racing mind. “Felicity, He had you and he was gonna hurt you.” He paused looking into her eyes, catching sight of the way they dilated and he knew there was something else she was not saying. “There was no choose to make.” 

She let a smile grace her lips but it faded and every ounce of Olivers being wanted to stay at her side but he had to go home. He decided that he would visit her later tonight if she was still up.

~*~*~*~  
Felicity entered her apartment, she locked the door and pulled the security chain across the door as well. She looked through the peep hole to see if any one was in the hallway. Seeing no one there she breathed a sigh of relief and pushed away from the door. She removed her heels and placed them next to the door, making her way toward the bathroom. 

She turned the shower on and let the water run, pulling the elastic band out of her hair she freed her blonde hair and ran her fingers through it. Removing her glasses she placed them on the countertop where they be safe. She pulled the zipper of her dress down and let it pool around her feet, removing her bra and panties she stepped into the shower. The water was warm and she turned it up higher, reaching for the body wash and bath sponge. 

She applied more body wash then normal and started to scrub her body clean, rubbing at her arms vigorously moving to her neck she scrubbed just as hard. Wanting to wash the feeling of the Counts lips off her neck, every part he touched. 

//I… I can’t get it off,... why is it not coming off...// She grew angry, scrubbing every inch of her body harder till her skin turned red from the hot water mixed with the vigorous washing. She put the sponge down and reached for her shampoo, she lathered her hair and washed it out but she still felt like it was dirty. She washed it 3 more times and went back to cleaning her body yet again, she soon ran out of hot water and her skin had turned pruney from being in the shower too long.  
She did not realize that the whole time she was trying to clean her body that she had been crying. She turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, removing the towel that hung on the bar she wrapped it around her body. Placing her glasses back on her face she grabbed her toothbrush and paste cleaning every inch of her mouth now to ride the taste, the feeling of the Count’s lips over her. She finally walked into her bedroom and found something to wear. 

They were her sweatpants from back in college at MIT, and she wore a matching long sleeve tee shirt with them. She felt comfortable in them, the soft cotton feeling against her skin made her think back to the late nights she crammed for her finals. She walked over to her ipod and selected the one Album that got her through all those classes at MIT. 

//TSO… Its been a while since I heard some of your music, I feel like listening to Night Castle, maybe I can get some sleep with you on?// 

She pushed the shuffle button and allowed the music of Trans-Siberian Orchestra fill her room. Song after song took her mind away from the events of the night, she was lost in there music, to the story that was being told through scores and words. 

She was pulled out from that world when there was a soft knock at the door. She looked at the clock and it read 1am. She walked over and was greeted with Olivers face. She quickly opened the door a look of confusion on her but when she saw the small tub of Ice cream in his hand she could not help but smile. 

“Ice cream… really Oliver,... I am not recovering from a breakup I was kidnapped.” She stepped aside and let him in. 

“I know but Ice Cream is the best for anything, and I made sure it had no nut’s in it, I recall you saying something about a peanut allergy.” He said showing her that he got strawberry Ice Cream. 

Felicity smiled, her chest swelling with joy after hearing that he heard her comment about that. “I’ll get some bowles.” 

“Or Spoons, you know why dirty up the bowls.” He shrugged closing the door and locking it behind him. 

“Right,... spoons cause we will be eating out of the container, the two of us,... sharing,.. I mean is that alright with you that I double dip?” 

Oliver nodded. “Its fine by me.” He looked around the small one bedroom apartment, it was a loft style, so everything was open, no walls between the living room and bed room. 

Felicity handed Oliver the spoons. “Here have a seat on the sofa I’ll be right back.” She walked over to the chair her towel was draped over and used it to pick up her dirty clothes off the floor. She walked to the washer and dropped them in there. She washed her hands and then returned to Oliver who was sitting on the sofa, spoon full of Ice cream, he looked up at her and smiled.

“Sorry could not help it.” 

“Its alright Oliver… Promise.” She plopped down next to him and the two ate in silence for a few minutes. Oliver was hoping that she open up to him but he could not force it out of her, he knew she snapped at Diggle, his bodyguard informed him of that. Oliver tried to think of something to talk about when his ear’s tuned in to the soft music coming from her iPod. 

‘~Did you ever walk up to the edge of a cliff, stare into the abyss as your mind wonders if, you should take one more step further into that night, well your mind says you won’t but your heart says you might.~’ 

“You listen to TSO?” He said finally glad to break the ice to talk about something other than the events of the night. 

Felicity smiled nodding her head. “Yes,... I do.” She sounded happy, relieved that he did not hate the music. 

“I love TSO, I went to one of their christmas shows, the music is breathtaking but I love the storyteller the most he brings everything to life.” 

“He does, so you heard this album as well?” She asked knowing it was released after his boat crash. 

“After I got back home I went out and bought all the CD’s that came out after I was trapped on the Island there music is one thing that helped me stay sane.” 

Felicity nodded taking another bite of the ice cream. “Ya,... it helped me through my exams. So is Epiphany your favorite song?” She asked meeting his gaze. 

“Yes and No,...” He reached out and took her hand in his. As if trying to find the words, however they were not need cause the song he thought of started to play as if fate was intervening. Oliver parted his lips and surprised Felicity by singing along to the song, singing to her. 

“Sleep… Don’t turn away you are the safest way into tomorrow, Dreams, if you will stay or at least the best parts let us borrow Days are counted 'til they're gone, nights were meant to carry on  
Morpheus is at your side offering the wings to fly And be there, free from earth to sail across this night, Where stars are all eternal and the mind dares The evening sighs so close your eyes And tell me what you see.”  
His hand came to rest on her cheek, the song continued to play in the background as he gazed into Felicity’s eyes. 

“Oliver…” She looked into those blue eyes and she knew what he was asking of her, even though she wanted to keep hearing his voice sing to her. She took a shaky breath and tried to muster up the courage. 

“Oliver,... The Count is gone, theres nothing more you can do to avenge me. He…. had me pinned against the counter of that Vaccine Van,... I never had a guy that close to me, that I did not want,...he clearly never heard the word boundaries. He looked at me like I was a trophy prize, I felt weak and helpless and I was scared he was gonna kill me. Thats it… nothing else happened.” She found that she could not tell Oliver the truth no matter what and she hated lying to him. 

Oliver caressed her cheek again. “I can train you to protect yourself, you know that. All you have to do is call or ask and I will be there.” 

“Kinda hard to call you since the Count had my phone and fell a million stories onto a taxi.” 

Oliver let his hand fall down to her hand and he gave it a squeeze. “I’ll buy you a new one tomorrow, for now I think you should get some sleep.” He stood up and taking her hand he lead her to the bed. “I’ll watch over you if you like, till you fall asleep.” 

“I like that… and maybe finish singing.” She crawled into bed and felt Oliver pull the blanket over her body. Sitting on the side of the bed he pushed back a strand of hair and caressed her soft cheek. 

“Sleep, don't turn away, you are the safest way into tomorrow Dreams, if you will stay and carefully erase the sorrows Letting sleep embrace its task placing sadness in the past  
Morpheus is at your side offering the wings to fly And be there free from earth to sail across this night Where stars are all eternal and the mind dares The evening sighs so close your eyes  
And tell me what you see.” Oliver finished singing and saw that Felicity was fast asleep. 

He leaned forward and kissed the top of her forehead. Sneaking out the window he disappeared back into the knight. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

The Count was laying shirtless on a cold silver table, a man in a surgical mask loomed over him with a needle in hand. 

“Do it” Came a deep voice from the shadows. “Only half though, can’t let him have all the fruit from the tree.” 

The Dr. Nodded and stabbed the needle into the Count’s chest and injected the red liquid into his body. 

The Count’s eyes opened wide and he let out a loud scream, body twisting and turning on the table, back arching as he turned his head from side to side. The screaming stopped and he sat up looking around then down. He watched the three holes in his chest heal like magic. 

“What the?” The Count looked around and saw a figure standing in the corner.

“Welcome back to the land of the living Count. I see you failed at the task at hand, however do you have any information to report?” 

The Count nodded. “Yes, I do… he does care deeply for that Blonde receptionist he has, I never seen such a fiery look of hate before in a mans eyes. He killed me to save her, and he swore never to kill so that tells you something.” 

“Yes it does,... Welcome to the Brotherhood Count Vertigo.” Slade Wilson stepped out of the shadows. 

~Fin~

Its finished sorry it was so long but I just enjoyed typing it and yes I can totally see Oliver having an amazing singing voice. I also recommend listening to the TSO song “Safest Way into tomorrow” I feel it fits this story nicely. Thanks for reading and Don’t Forget to read Dance with the Devil it is the second part of this story series I’m writing but have not named yet.


End file.
